


So Come Inside and Be With Me

by eringilbert



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, just let them be happy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: Sometimes, Ruth can still see him in her dreams.





	So Come Inside and Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love these two ok.
> 
> special shoutout to alida and fia for being fellow warriors.
> 
> also title comes from "once more to see you" by mitski

Sometimes, Ruth can still see him in her dreams.

David. That idiot. Well, not exactly an idiot, but he’s still pretty stupid. Well, how else would you react to your kinda-sorta-boyfriend straight up erasing himself from reality? Ruth had every right to consider him stupid for that.

And yet, she couldn’t exactly consider him that. It’s because he did it to save her, to save the world, the very fabric of reality. It had to be done, and he had no second thoughts. It was one of the most selfless acts Ruth had ever experienced. 

She couldn’t shake the feeling, though, that David mainly did what he did to protect her.

“You’re right, you know.”

With those words, with that bizarre voice that sounded like the conglomeration of every type of accent in the world, she had returned. The place where David and Ruth were last together. They find themselves in this luscious landscape, or rather mindscape, often. 

“About what?” she asked.

“I did what I did for you,” David’s voice emerged once again, “I mean, the world was about to go to shite if I didn’, but I knew you didn’ wanna live in a shithole, so-”

Ruth nearly lunged at the man, causing the both of them to trip on a few stray rocks and fall. “God, you’re such a fucking idiot,” was the only thing she responded with before slowly and meticulously kissing him. Their visits were so sporadic that she did not know when she will next see him, so she wanted to take in as much of him as she could. The two of them laid like that, kissing and touching and just emerging themselves in each other for a while.

***

“I got a letter from my cousin today,” Ruth said, head laying on David’s shoulder and a half eaten apple in her hand.

“Which one?” David asked as he absentmindedly began to pick the weeds out of the nooks and crannies of the stone walkway.

Ruth took another bite of her apple. “Lenore,” she said, “you know, the one that got arrested thirteen time?” David nodded, saying “Yeah, how’s she doing nowadays?” He vaguely remembered Ruth talking about her, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. 

“Actually, really good! She told me that she’s been officially clean for a year and she’s engaged to one of the girls she met in the psych ward she was in for a bit,” Ruth replied. “Her name is apparently Sydney, and she’s really gone for her,” she suddenly frowned, “but I just don’t have the heart to tell Lenore that she’s gonna find out some bad shit about her girl, and the engagement will have to be called off. I mean, at least her sobriety will continue, even if it’s out of spite”

At this, David wrapped his arms around Ruth. “Well, you wanna hear something I did since the last time we talked?” She nodded, prompting David to start his story.

“The pretty neat thing about technically not existing is that I can practically do what and go where I wanna, you know?” Ruth murmured a soft “yeah.” At this, David continued, saying “Well, I actually went back to the day we met. You know, when I killed the schmucks that were taking those poor twins hostage and your X-Pals tried to get me?”

Ruth couldn’t help but giggle at the memory of Logan pathetically being nicknamed Frodo before he was overcome by David’s abilities. The situation itself was strange and unusual, but then again, what about David wasn’t?

“And then I kissed you? I’m still pretty sorry about that, it was pretty gung ho,” Ruth interjected. It was true; although it ended up being essential to the entire situation and helped David calm down, sometimes she would think about how she could’ve approached it differently. Then again, that kiss was how this complicated relationship formed, so perhaps it was for the best.

“Yeah, exactly that. I noticed that I didn’t sense you beforehand, you know, like I do with other telepaths,” David continued. “Yeah, it was mighty bizarre, but I can’t help but wonder if that was on purpose.” This caused Ruth to sit up. “In what way?” she asked. “Like, something was tellin’ me that you were quite special,” he replied. “That-”

Suddenly, Ruth was awake. It was well into the morning, and she could already hear the birds pecking at her window. The murky and plain room replaced the colorful and peaceful aura of their special place. “Of course,” she muttered. This always happened; just as David would tell her something important, she had to be forced out of her dream. 

After getting dressed, she went to her mirror to fix her blindfold. She had a terrible habit of leaving it on when she fell asleep, causing it to become undone and uneven. Once Ruth was finished, she grabbed her hairbrush when she felt something already on it. However, it was not an unfamiliar sensation; in fact, Ruth had felt this before, which means it could only be one thing, or rather, person.

She looked up and saw David, his hand laying on the brush. The two of them smiled before he faded away once again, to whatever part of reality he would visit next. No matter what, however, she knew that he would always return back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: rosetlco


End file.
